Rebirth: You deserve a Mezal
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Sequel to Rebirth. In this story, Nazo seeks revenge for Mephiles' death, and his son is taken in by Shadow's family. What will the consequences be? How will their lives change? For better... or worse? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth: You deserve a Me-zal

Chapter 1

Past reminder

Nazo had been watching Shadow's family for sixteen years, planning out what he would do for revenge. He didn't know Knuckles had been the one who really killed Mephiles, he just knew that Shadow and Scourge had been to see him. But he needed Scourge as bait for Shadow. He knew that. But if he could somehow get the boy.... then he would be able to kill Scourge without a second thought. "It's been so long... so long planning his downfall. Maybe his wife should die..."

"That wouldn't work well father." Said Me-zal. His son. Nazo smiled at his son.

"How wouldn't it work father?"

"You have wanted another wife ever since mother died, Rouge would be suitable."

"But she is too devoted to Shadow."

"Perhaps. But minds and hearts change. We don't have to change her thoughts that much. And besides, isn't one of your agents able to manipulate memories so she'll have memories of him abusing her? And you comforting her? All we'd need then, would be to set up a situation where he gets angry at her and yells, and she immediately comes to you." Nazo smirked.

"You are very smart Me-zal."

"I know I am father."

"Maybe too smart."

"Not THAT smart father."

"Good."

"Yes." They sat in silence in the tree, too high up to be seen, but not too high up to SEE. They watched Shadow and his son have a bit of target practice with Shadow as the target. "Then again... we can turn that son of his into a very good agent too with the right controls."

"You are right father."

"He'd need to befriend someone to lure him..."

"I could do that father."

"I know you could." Nazo looked at his son again, his son was sometimes too obedient... he would have liked it if he flared up every now and then, he wanted a competent son left to rule if he passed. Nevertheless, Me-zal was a brilliant planner. Rouge came out and Shadow and Rodolfo immediately began playing soccer to disguise what they had been doing. "Pathetic." Muttered Nazo.

"How so father?"

"They are practically at her mercy."

"Only because they choose to be father."

"And why would they?"

"Because they love her father."

"Would you love someone enough to do that Me-zal?"

"I don't know. Would you father?"

"I don't think so." He said. There was silence again. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"I know that Rouge feels very motherly towards orphans, we could pretend I was one."

"You'd have to call Shadow father." Said Nazo, feeling slightly jealous.

"Yes I would father. But I would know who my real father was." Nazo smiled.

"Yes, you would."

"Permission to act as I see fit father?"

"Permission granted."

"Should I check up with you occasionally father?"

"Yes."

"Where father?"

"You know that oak in their precious park. They go there every week. Climb up and talk to me there. I'll be waiting."

"Alright father. See you then." He swiftly teleported away to make himself look like an orphan.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH........ how will this turn out I wonder?**

**Disclaimer: Disgustingly.**

**Oh shut up, I didn't ask you. ^^ What do you all think? It's the sequel to Rebirth...... I promise it will be much longer. ;) So R&R Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow stood and was going to go open the door, when Rouge intercepted him. "I'll answer." She gasped. There stood a young golden brown furred hedgehog with a robotic eye, dressed in slightly tattered clothes. His fur had dirt in it. Nazo watched this from a tree, his son was surprisingly good at things like this... he truly did look like an orphan. He watched Rouge pull Me-zal into the house and smirked. Their doom was closing in.

Rinaldo looked at Me-zal curiously, Rouge had sat him in one of the dining room chairs and was cleaning him up, she'd put some soup in front of him too. Me-zal was protesting. "But miss... I only came to ask if you could spare some bread... I didn't ask for adoption!"

"Well you're getting it... do you _like_ living in the streets?!" Me-zal honestly didn't know, seeing as he never had. But from what he'd seen he guessed he wouldn't.

"No... I don't."

"And do you like family?" Me-zal thought of his father, slightly surprised... he didn't know family were supposed to like each other... he'd always assumed it was an appearance.

"Yes..." He said, he knew he liked his father.

"Good. You'll be part of ours." Me-zal looked teary, he was a very good actor.

"Thank you very much miss...."

"No more of the "miss" stuff, I'm either Rouge, or Mom or whatever you want to call me, as long as it isn't offensive. And this is your new brother, Rinaldo, your new Dad, Shadow, is somewhere upstairs." Rinaldo smiled at Me-zal.

"Want to play Me-zal?"

"Like what?" Asked Me-zal, finishing his soup. Rinaldo grinned.

"Soccer!" Rouge objected.

"You might hit him with the ball! Definitely not."

"Basketball then?" Rouge sighed.

"Fine, at least you don't have to hit the ball with your head."

"Mom! You have the choice of doing it in soccer, but it isn't required." Rouge gave him a look that told him she didn't believe that, so Rinaldo sighed, stood, and waited for Me-zal to come too. Rouge called after them.

"I'll take you shopping later Me-zal, so you can get some better clothes!" Me-zal was quiet as they went to the family gym which Shadow had built underground.

"Is Mom always like that brother?"

"Yeah, but she's fun, so Dad and I let her do it. Otherwise... Dad says he'd just tell her to read a professional book on whatever sport she's not happy with, so she knows no one gets hurt... usually."

"Oh, does anyone get hurt in basketball brother?"

"Why do you call me brother at the end of every sentence? Anyway, people can get hurt in basketball yeah, but I haven't seen it happen." Me-zal looked at him.

"And you still like playing it, and I don't know why I say brother at the end of every sentence I say to you brother." Rinaldo threw his hands up in the air, resigning himself to the fact that that was how Me-zal talked.

Shadow came into the gym, and found Me-zal and Rinaldo playing a heated game of basketball with one player for each side. "Come on come on come on! I know you can do better Me-zal! After all... you got five goals in a row past me in a few minutes! You don't _need_ to apologize for getting the goals! It's part of the game... now come on and get goals past me!" Me-zal bounced the ball really fast, whizzing around, trying to find a way around Rinaldo, then he grinned and jumped over Rinaldo and slammed the ball into the hoop. Rinaldo cheered and clapped. "Good job Me-zal! I knew you could do it!" Me-zal flushed, embarrassed at the praise, and almost wishing that he really was a part of this family... and not just there to betray them. Shadow clapped too. Me-zal looked up.

"So you're Me-zal, I'm Shadow." Me-zal held out his hand and Shadow shook it.

"Pleased to meet you father." Shadow smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, anyway, Rouge wants you boys to know she's decided to order pizza, she'll pick it up on her way home."

"Where is mother going father?" Asked Me-zal.

"To take you shopping, and stop saying father at the end of every sentence like you are... it's unnecessary."

"I'm sorry father." Shadow sighed and resigned himself to the fact that Me-zal talked like that... just like Rinaldo had had to.

"Rinaldo, you coming?" Rinaldo nodded, tossing the basketball into a basket then doing backflips past Me-zal and Shadow, then running up the stairs.

Over the next couple of weeks, Me-zal didn't really have much to report to Nazo, and even though he reported to Nazo, he felt incredibly guilty and doubted whether he should continue... sometimes he seriously considered telling the family what danger they were in, but his connection to his father always told him to stop being silly, this was justice. But Me-zal had started a bond with Rinaldo and Shadow too, so he was torn from seemingly all directions. Rouge was like the mother he'd never had, or at least didn't remember. She cared for him completely. Shadow and Rinaldo even started teaching him how to use chaos energy (after swearing not to tell Rouge), even Nazo had never taught his son to use chaos energy, afraid Me-zal would try to overthrow him. Me-zal started to view reporting to Nazo more like habit, and not something he did because he wanted to. And Rouge, Shadow and Rinaldo started to be more like family. They certainly cared for him much more than his father ever had...

And then Me-zal got sick. He was plagued with nightmares and hallucinations in the greyness between sleeping and waking. He'd cry out in his sleep, pleading for it to stop... but no one could make it stop, they didn't know how. Even Nazo was concerned, but for a different reason. If he lost his son now, he might lose the chance to take Rinaldo and Rouge, and dispose of Shadow and Scourge. Me-zal was visited by Scourge. "So this is Me-zal... that name sounds familiar..." He told Shadow about the things he'd heard regarding Me-zal... and Shadow found out about his being Nazo's son, and that he reported to his father. Shadow's eyes hardened.

"So it's all been manipulation." He told Rouge and Rinaldo. Rinaldo burst into tears and refused to believe it, going to his "brother's" room and sitting by the bed, tears going down his face. Rouge was shocked.

"So... so that's where he went when we were at the park, Nazo was in the tree he'd climb!" Shadow nodded.

"Once he's recovered we'll have to kick him out." But Rouge set her foot down.

"We must give him a chance to tell us, and to see whether or not he regrets it." Shadow sighed, but consented, and everyone waited for Me-zal to recover, the atmosphere was tense.


End file.
